In the many efforts which have been made to provide alternative smokeable filler materials with reduced Hoffman Analyte delivery very few, if any, have been found which produce a smoke taste and flavor which is acceptable to smokers of conventional tobacco containing products. Many of these fillers contain mostly, if not entirely, chalk or other inert fillers. Therefore, most alternative filler materials have been used in conjunction with cut tobacco leaf or tobacco-containing reconstituted products. However, even in this form, the unacceptable taste of these filler materials is noticeable and detracts from smoking pleasure. Additionally, many of the non-tobacco filler materials have a low fill value which results in a heavy smoking article with a low burn rate, low smoke delivery, and high propensity to extinguish.